


El primer humano

by imr98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amor obsesivo, M/M, dualismo ontológico, filosofía, platon, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imr98/pseuds/imr98
Summary: One-short, Spamano. Basado en parte en el dualismo ontológico. Y un día, el dios decidió plantar la primera semilla en la Tierra. Tras ver como evolucionaba el lugar, creó el primer humano. Lo que menos se esperaba aquel ser intangible y carente de varias emociones, era terminar por enamorarse de su creación.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Como está anunciado en la descripción de esta historia, está basada en parte en las ideas platónicas, sobre todo en la del dualismo ontológico. No sigue fielmente sus ideas, pero sí me gusto añadir algo de su filosofía a esta historia.
> 
> Si no sabes que es el dualismo ontológico, quizás resulte algo complicado de entender este fic a pesar de plasmarse a lo largo del fic. No obstante, lo explicaré a continuación:
> 
> El dualismo ontológico fue la idea principal en la que se centraba la filosofía de Platón. En esta, él defendía la teoría de la existencia de dos mundos. El primer mundo era el "sensible", o mundo terrenal, donde los seres mortales y temporales existían y desaparecían. Por otro lado, el segundo mundo era el de las ideas. Este era un mundo atemporal e inmortal, donde existían las ideas. Las ideas existían antes de las cosas sensibles, por lo que estas fueron las causantes de la aparición de las otras, por así decirlo. Bueno. ¿Qué es una idea? Una idea es el concepto que tenemos sobre algo, mas siendo abstracto y sin forma. Por ejemplo, si vemos una mesa sabemos que es una mesa, a pesar de no tener una forma fija, o necesitar patas, etc. La idea es lo que reconocemos al ver una mesa.
> 
> Siento no saber bien como explicar esto, ya que es algo complicado de entender, mas creo que puede ser interesante.
> 
> Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya.

Hay muchas teorías y leyendas que explican el nacimiento de la Tierra. Unas creencias buscan una razón divina, Dios o dioses que un día decidieron formar todo desde cero para crear vida en un punto concreto de todo el universo, mientras que las otras utilizan algo llamado "ciencia", con la cual pueden explicar la mayor parte de los fenómenos habidos y por haber.

Los dioses observan ese carácter no con malos ojos, sino con humor. ¿Por qué el ser humano busca explicar todo, y no simplemente aceptar lo que se presenta, disfrutando de ello? El hombre es un animal curioso, siempre a la espera de algo que le dé la respuesta a todo. Una pregunta que solían escuchar era "¿Por qué existimos?". Ellos reían, ya que muchos tampoco estaban seguros de la razón por la cual aquello seres, insignificantes, débiles, pecadores e insolentes habían aparecido.

En los albores de los tiempos, lo único que existía era intangible, etéreo, sin cuerpo pero sí esencia. El mundo de las ideas. Allá los seres que lo habitaban, eternos e inmortales, simplemente existían. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo lo que eran, ni dónde estaban. Simplemente existían, en un lugar lleno de sombras y oscuridad.

El dios más poderoso, porque así se había proclamado, decidió utilizar aquellas esencias y generar un espacio real y temporal. Así nació el universo, infinito, pero sensible.

A cada dios se le otorgó un pedazo de aquel lugar, para que pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera. Muchos únicamente decidieron dejar el lugar muerto, sin molestarse siquiera en comprobar cómo era. Otros muchos destrozaron lo existido sólo por diversión: planetas, estrellas... Lo que quisieran, porque era su zona y eran dioses. Podían hacer lo que desearan.

Muy pocos decidieron utilizar el lugar para más que destrucción o indiferencia. Una de esas criaturas, ilusionada porque era todo un mar de posibilidades, decidió crear vida.

Entretenido con sus amigos, les preguntó qué planeta sería el adecuado para ello. Se había formado un sistema, con una estrella y formas esféricas girando en torno al astro. ¿Cuál sería el más adecuado?

Decidió verlo por sí mismo. Visitó cada uno para comprobar por sí mismo cómo eran. No sentía calor, no sentía frío, y menos la gravedad que se había creado. No pudo saber cuál era el más adecuado, pero sí se decidió por el que tenía una esencia tenue. Era un lugar modesto, pequeño y el número en el que se encontraba tampoco es que destacara demasiado, pero aquella esencia... Decidió que era el mejor y allí depositó la primera semilla.

Esperó, paciente, pues en su mundo de las ideas no existía el tiempo. Se pasaba horas, días, años y siglos viendo el avance de su creación. Cuando todo parecía estar bien y estable, creó lo que ahora llamamos "animales". Sencillos y algo más complicados, se pasaba el tiempo diseñando las ideas que se convertirían en seres reales en aquella dimensión paralela a la suya. Todos eran diferentes en algo, siguiendo su patrón, pero con cambios que hacían existir la variedad. Él era un dios, igual que todos en aspecto, igual que todos en esencia, por eso le sorprendía tanto la variedad que había en el lugar que había decidido llamar "Tierra".

Alguno que otro dios había imitado sus acciones, creando su fauna y flora particular. Eso al dios le alegró, ya que estaba impulsando a hacer algo fuera de los moldes del mundo de las ideas.

Un día, en un momento concreto en la Tierra, decidió dar el último paso significativo y formar su más importante creación, lo que representaría a los dioses en el mundo. Un ser que destacaría por su capacidad de crear, como él mismo había hecho.

Tardó mucho tiempo en elegir el aspecto que este tendría. ¿Qué color de piel, ojos y pelo? ¿Qué carácter? ¿Qué altura? Decidió un buen día, finalmente, crearlo. Añadiendo la esencia de la humanidad a un cuerpo mortal hizo aparecer al primer ser humano. Cuerpo y alma unidos por primera vez.

La reacción de este al aparecer fue algo extraña. Como pudo comprobar el dios, el joven observó todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. El dios siguió de cerca al nuevo humano, como una sombra. Realmente había conseguido crear algo hermoso.

El humano siguió caminando por los alrededores, y cuando llevaba unos cuantos minutos vagando sin rumbo, terminó por tropezar. Para la sorpresa del ser etéreo, el hombre comenzó a maldecir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Sí. El primer ser inteligente que Antonio, que así el propio dios se decidió nombrar tiempo después, había creado era bastante imperfecto. Torpe, intranquilo, malhumorado, caprichoso y maleducado eran varias de sus no virtudes. Descubrió todo aquello cuando creó al resto de la humanidad. No obstante, a pesar de todos aquellos fallos, aquel joven consiguió hacer sentir algo nuevo al ser omnipotente: Amor. Sí, amaba a su propia creación tanto que le concedió la propia inmortalidad sólo para verlo por siempre.

Pasaba largos ratos observando al muchacho, imaginando cómo sería ser uno de los humanos que habitaban el mundo, pudiendo mantener contacto con él, o por lo menos observarle con ojos reales. La primera vez que escuchó el nombre que se había otorgado notó como su ser se sobrecogía de una manera agradable. "Lovino, Lovino, Lovino" se repetía, apreciando aquellas maravillosas seis letras, ordenadas de una forma que simplemente era mágica.

Caminaba por las nubes siempre que pensaba en aquel humano, pero ¿por qué? Era meramente algo del mundo sensible, algo que no merecía su interés, como le decían otros dioses. Él hacía oídos sordos y seguía mimando a la Tierra con todo lo que podía.

No tardó demasiado en llevarse la primera decepción. Su pequeño protegido y enamorado un día comenzó a sentir algo por un hombre. Ese hombre se llamaba Antonio, de ahí robó el nombre para así, por lo menos cada vez que el menor lo pronunciara, se pudiera sentir más querido por Lovino.

No supo exactamente al principio qué emoción era la que sentía siempre que su amado estaba cerca del otro, o cuando compartían lecho y susurraban ambos sus nombres por lo bajo.

Tras unos días terrestres, el dios dedujo finalmente que sus emociones eran odio, ira y tristeza, dependiendo del momento. En un momento de rabia, hizo terminar aquella paz que tanto caracterizaba a su mundo y mandó el primer desastre natural. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de su error y tratar de solucionarlo, mas fue en vano ya que muchos seres humanos habían perecido. Uno de ellos era el amante del primer humano.

Al menos se había librado de él, pero ver a Lovino con aquella depresión le destrozó por dentro. Toda aquella ira que había tenido cambió a melancolía.

Siglos pasaron, sintiendo dolor y desprecio cada vez que el primer humano comenzaba una relación, mas sin poder odiar a Lovino. El que si odiaba a su creador era el italiano. Por culpa de este no podía morir, teniendo que ver envejecer a las personas que amaba una y otra vez, hasta que perecían y lo dejaban solo y perdido.

El mayor dios del mundo de las ideas decidió hablar con Antonio. No podía seguir enamorado de un mero humano. Es más, no debía seguir sintiendo nada de eso por nadie. Las emociones eran algo que pertenecía a los seres sensibles, los cuales no podían controlarse como hacían los dioses, pero Antonio las sentía. Antonio no podía controlar el amor que sentía por su creación, y a pesar de las reprimendas recibidas, seguía pasando el tiempo observando al menos haciendo cualquier cosa, como comer, ver algún amigo, amar, dormir, trabajar, cualquier pequeño gesto y acción era suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido siguiendo al italiano de cerca.

Tanto se distrajo del resto del mundo que tardó tiempo en notar la corrupción que comenzaba a aparecer allí. Muchas religiones aparecieron y comenzaron a pelear entre todas para ver cuál era la verdadera de todas. El ser humano comenzaba a matar por placer, tanto a animales como a sus propios congéneres. El dinero hizo cambiar todo, volviendo egoísta a la humanidad; y poco a poco la tierra fue en deterioro.

Molesto con los humanos, el dios decidió incrementar los castigos, para ver si así aprenderían. No obstante, sus intentos fueron en vano.

Habían pasado muchos años. Demasiados para la cordura del humano. Tenía más de 900 años cuando trató de suicidarse por primera vez. Mucho había aguantado sin atreverse a aquello. Sin dudarlo, un día vio unas bayas venenosas que decidió consumir. Obviamente, la mirada atenta de su dios hizo que no consiguiera su cometido. Eso sí, al menos sí logró abrirle los ojos al ser superior. La inmortalidad estaba haciendo mella en Lovino.

Bajó a la Tierra y trató de comprobar más de cerca las acciones de su amado. Estaba a su lado, siguiendo cada paso que Lovino daba. Sabía que el menor no podía verlo, ya que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero Antonio a él sí. Se sentía algo abandonado al no recibir ni una simple mirada de parte del humano, pero era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Como una sombra, lo vigiló un tiempo.

-Te quiero- Susurró el dios, deseando que pudiera ser escuchado.

El menor se llevó una mano al pecho.

El dios acercó su cuerpo sin forma fija al otro, para acariciarle la mejilla. Desgraciadamente para él, no pudo sentir la piel del italiano.

Tras aquel día, Antonio trató de encontrar la forma de poder adquirir un cuerpo real. Era fácil crearlos, pero su esencia como ser superior era demasiado para algo tan limitado. Siguió lamentándose por no poder ser parte del mundo terrenal hasta que uno de sus compañeros decidió ayudarle.

Fue complicado crear un cuerpo de tal envergadura, pero entre dos seres poderosos lo lograron.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Vas a abandonar tu mundo a su suerte, para convertirte simplemente en un mortal. Tendrás inmortalidad, ya que tu cuerpo no es enteramente del mundo sensible, pero podrán matarte. Tú decides qué hacer, ya que si mueres, volverás a este lugar con el desprecio de tus compañeros por preferir la imperfección a esto. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Completamente- Dijo, pocas veces más seguro que aquella vez.

-Tanto tiempo observando a "la humanidad" te ha contagiado sus emociones. Suerte. Cuidaré tu mundo por ti, pero no seré benevolente.

Y en un momento, oscuridad.

Apareció en un punto perdido del inmenso mundo. Se sintió completamente impotente y perdido. No fue capaz de caminar en un principio con aquel cuerpo hecho de materia, pero poco tardó en conseguir alzarse sobre sus piernas. Lo primero que pudo notar después de quitarse aquella molestia fue su alrededor. Los colores y formas se veían diferentes a cómo tanto las había apreciado desde el mundo paralelo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los sonidos procedentes de animales, pues se encontraba en una zona cubierta de árboles. Al oído le siguió el olfato, y después el tacto. Finalmente era capaz de sentir con sus propias manos, como tanto había deseado. Poco tardó en sentir algo que le molestó bastante. "Hambre" se le llamaba.

Vagó sin rumbo durante un largo rato. ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo era tan pesado? ¿Por qué le costaba caminar? Fue descubriendo sin darse cuenta de que ser humano no era tan maravilloso como él había creído.

Ya le dolían los pies horrores cuando consiguió divisar una casa apartada en un pequeño claro. Era sencilla, pero parecía acogedora. No obstante, antes de atreverse a llamar a la puerta se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: No llevaba ropa. Sí, eso le dificultaba bastante la interactuación con los lugareños, ya que por lo que había aprendido, era algo "necesario" para estar acorde a la sociedad.

En un tendero que había en la parte de atrás de aquella caballa había bastante ropa secando. Con algo de temor (Temor, una nueva emoción) se acercó al cordel y cogió lo primero que vio. Se visitó la túnica, comprobando para su buena suerte que le quedaba aceptablemente, y se fue de allí.

Ya se lo había pagado. Él los había creado, ¿no? Suficiente excusa para el dios.

Seguía con hambre. Su estómago emitía sonidos que habrían asustado a cualquiera que hubiera pasado por los alrededores, o al mismo como le había pasado la primera vez. Sumándose al hambre, comenzó a notar sequedad en la boca. Otra necesidad fisiológica era beber, así que su objetivo principal fue encontrar un buen río.

Y lo encontró para su sorpresa. Si en su mundo intangible ya pensaba que era una escena idílica aquella, en ese momento era algo más que aquello. Maravillado, permaneció minutos observando como el río arrastraba el agua hacia más allá de lo que sus ojos mortales podían apreciar. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se acercó al río y metió la cabeza en él, sin estar completamente seguro de cómo debía beber. Cuando notó que le dolían los pulmones, se detuvo. Si no funcionaba "beber" por la nariz, sería por la boca, ¿no?

Cuando logró saciar su sed, observó en el reflejo del agua su propia imagen. No se había parado a pensarlo, pero no sabía antes cuál era su aspecto. Tenía los ojos verdes, pelo marrón y rizado, y parecía un poco moreno de piel. Ladeó la cabeza, siendo imitado por el hombre que había en el agua, y sonrió.

Con todo, ya estaba anochecido cuando recordó su cometido. Se había quedado recostado en la hierba a orillas del río, disfrutando de la agradable brisa que azotaba con suavidad sus cabellos castaños. Debía buscar a Lovino, pero dudaba por dónde debía comenzar a investigar ya que no sabía en qué punto del mundo se encontraba. Supuso que en el imperio Romano debido a las prendas que en ese momento portaba, mas no estaba seguro de la zona que sería. En su mundo conocía la Tierra perfectamente, mas con ojos humanos ya no era lo mismo. En un momento dudó de si su idea había sido la más acertada, pero era lo que debía hacer.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en volver a sentir hambre. No había conseguido encontrar nada más que una mísera manzana todavía verde por los alrededores. Si no comía nada, su viaje le iba a resultar mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, por lo que, volviendo a dirigirse al río, observó su cauce. Sin dudarlo demasiado, siguió caminando a su vera, buscando si, por alguna casualidad, habría un lago cerca.

Fortuitamente, encontró uno. No cabía en su gozo, mas se había puesto el sol completamente. Sin temer a la oscuridad, decidió meterse en el agua. Había peces, de eso estaba seguro, y quizás con suerte cogería uno.

Su torpeza no lo ayudó en la proeza que buscaba lograr. Golpeó torpemente el agua varias veces, tratando de alcanzar pequeños y no tan pequeños peces que había en la zona. Algo más desquiciado, arrojó agua hacia el aire y suspiró, resignado. Justo en ese momento, el pez más apetecible y deseable que había visto pasó a su lado. Con un último intento, se echó a por él, volviendo a fallar. Gruñó con molestia. Una risa lo sacó de su indignación.

Alzando la vista pudo observar a alguien sentado en la orilla del lago, con lo que parecía ser una red y una caña de pescar.

-¿Pero qué mierda hace en medio del río a estas horas?- Preguntó entre carcajadas- ¿Pelearse con los peces?

Antonio abrió la boca, mas no fue capaz de articular palabra al principio. Con esfuerzo, sólo pudo soltar un extraño "Sí". Comenzó a nadar torpemente hasta el desconocido, con una leve esperanza de que pudiera ofrecerle algo que consiguiera capturar. Nada más salir del agua, sintió frío calando sus huesos. Empezó a tiritar y se hizo un ovillo, sentándose al lado del joven.

-¿Y usted que hace aquí?- Preguntó de forma algo más aceptable. Le iba cogiendo el truco a eso de hablar.

-Pescar. ¿No lo ve?

-Con esta oscuridad no veo más allá de mi propia nariz- Volvió a tiritar insistentemente y estornudó.

-¿Y cómo pensaba alcanzar a los peces con sus propias manos si no ve nada?

El dios se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo.

-El hambre me pudo y no pensé con raciocinio. Debo parecer estúpido.

-Bastante- Respondió el otro, riéndose entre dientes.

El de ojos verdes trató de ver qué estaba haciendo el desconocido, ya que se había girado y estaba a otras cosas. De pronto, vio una leve luz en toda aquella penumbra. Acababa de hacer un pequeño fuego, el cual extinguió con rapidez tras encender dos lucernas que portaba. No iluminaban demasiado, mas sí lo suficiente como para lograr observar el rostro de su acompañante. Sus ojos se humedecieron y la garganta se le hizo un nudo. No sabía que decir, y menos cuando este le tendió un pedazo de pan. Lo sujetó torpemente con ambas manos, mientras no despegaba sus ojos del rostro del otro, el cual parecía estar distraído mirado al lago. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar.

-¿Lovino?

El citado se giró hacia el otro, mirándole con confusión.

-¿Me conoce?

Viéndolo con ojos mortales era todavía más hermoso de lo que había pensado. Su cabello castaño estaba cómodamente peinado en una raya al lado izquierdo, haciendo que algún mechón de pelo cayera de forma que quedara cerca de sus ojos. Sobresaliendo de la cabeza se encontraba un pequeño rulo, el cual parecía mecerse con la brisa de la noche. Bajando un poco más los ojos se topó con los del otro, dorados con aquel tono ámbar tan hipnotizante, el cual destacaba todavía más por la tenue luz de los faroles. La túnica que portaba era de color verde olivo, y estaba prácticamente cubierta por una capa que lo abrigaba del frío. No obstante, pudo ver zonas de su piel descubierta, comprobando con sus encandilados ojos aquel tono ligeramente moreno debido a las horas trabajadas en el campo. Parecía tan suave…

Lovino se apartó algo del otro, asustado por la mirada que acaba de recibir. Lo estaba escrutando sin pudor alguno, y además conocía su nombre. El extraño desconocido no dejaba de llorar, como si acabara de ver a su deidad más adorada o algo similar.

-¿¡Me conoce!?- Repitió la pregunta con tono amenazador, apartándose un poco. La mano del dios detuvo su movimiento, agarrando la muñeca del menor- ¡No! ¡No me haga nada, o lo mataré!- Chilló completamente asustado.

Antonio se levantó un poco, quedando de rodillas y frente a la persona que había amado por más de 1000 años. No soltó su muñeca, más que nada porque al fin había podido tocar el cuerpo del italiano y no quería despegarse de su contacto. Limpiándose la última lágrima, sonrió.

-Le conozco desde que nació.

-¡Eso es imposible, sucio mentiroso, infame embustero!

-¿Cómo sabe que es una farsa lo que digo?

-Nadie es más anciano que yo.

-Salvo su creador, el cual ante él se haya.

Y se formó el silencio. La respiración agitada de Lovino era lo único que se escuchaba además de algún sonido procedente de los animales nocturnos que por los alrededores vagaban. El dios vio directo a los ojos al otro, el cual parecía estar entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-¿Pretende ser el nuevo loco del pueblo? Porque sepa que ese puesto es mío.

-No miento, Lovino. Sólo digo pura verdad. Puede que esté en estos momentos en cuerpo mortal, mas mi alma no está cualificada para algo tan humano como es la mentira. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me crea? ¿Contarle quién fue su primer amor que por él me llamo igual? ¿Cuál fue su primera reacción al ver el mundo como humano? ¿Que hace unos años trató de arrebatarse la vida ya que, al parecer, estaba harto de vivir?

El romano apartó su mano del otro, con agresividad.

-¿Debería confiar en un desconocido, el cual por primera vez vi sumergido en un lago tratando de pescar con sus propias manos? ¿No se supone que un dios es grande y poderoso?

-Como ya he dicho, este cuerpo es mortal. He observado durante milenios el transcurrir de la Tierra, mas no con ojos que pudieran mostrarme la grandeza que este lugar posee. Supongo que no me creerá ya que su religión es politeísta e imagina dioses grandes y poderosos, los cuales son egoístas y caprichosos a la par. En eso sí puedo parecerme a ellos, ya que fue lo que adquirí de la humanidad tras pasar tantos años mirándote.

-Empieza a darme miedo.

-Supongo que es algo razonable.

Se apartó del menor y comenzó a mordisquear el pan que este le había tendido. Sabía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Si es nuestro creador, ¿por qué ha decidido bajar a este mundo?

-Por amor.

-¿A quién?

-A mi creación, el primer humano.

-¡No me jodas!- Dijo, cambiando todo aquel formalismo.

-Ojalá mintiera, mas al parecer, tuve que enamorarme de ti.

Volvió a haber silencio, mas sólo por un par de segundos, ya fue roto por el golpe que el moreno recibió al ser empujado al suelo con bastante fuerza.

-¿¡Esa es la razón la que no puedo morir!? ¿¡Soy una muñeca que te gusta observar y no quieres que desaparezca!?

-No utilizaría esas palabras para expresar mi idea… Simplemente quería que siguieras existiendo.

-Que sepas una cosa, oh, dios creador de la humanidad y todo. Te odio con lo más profundo de mi ser por no dejarme ser un mero humano más.

Cogió la caña y la guardó. Apagó una lucerna y dejó la otra para poder iluminar el camino a casa. Sin dudarlo mucho, se fue con paso acelerado, siendo seguido por el ser que antes era todopoderoso.

-¡Lovino, por favor! ¡No te vayas ahora que te he encontrado!

-¡Que te den!

Comenzó a correr para poder alcanzar al menor, el cual también aceleró el paso ya que no quería que le alcanzaran.

-¡Lovino!

Quizás por azares del destino o por el designio de un dios, una piedra hizo que Antonio se tropezara, cayendo al suelo. El otro pudo ganarle terreno. Cuando el mayor quiso levantarse, sintió un terrible dolor recorrer toda la zona del tobillo. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a lamentarse en voz alta. No podía levantarse, no podía seguir a la razón de por qué había bajado al mundo terrenal, el cual ahora lo odiaba, y menos aún podía sobrevivir a una noche al frío rodeado de animales que podrían arrancarle la piel y comerse sus entrañas.

-¡Loviiii!- Lloriqueó en voz alta- ¡Ayuda…!

De tanta lamentación, consiguió que el italiano lo escuchara. Este se detuvo y vio hacia atrás, contemplando una escena bastante patética del supuesto "dios" tirado en el suelo mientras intentaba arrastrarse de mala manera. Aguantó la risa y suspiró de forma ruidosa. Dudó unos largos minutos, hasta que, finalmente, fue en su ayuda.

-¡Lovino!- Sonrió ampliamente, tratando de reincorporarse de forma torpe, aunque el pie del menor detuvo su intento, pisándole la cabeza- ¡Ay!

-Escúchame bien, bastardo- Ordenó, quitando su pie de encima del otro y ayudándole a levantarse, pasando el brazo del moreno por su cuello- Te voy a ayudar, pero por unas tres razones. La primera, eres el creador de este mundo. Algo he de deberte por crear a todos nosotros.

El dios no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar los ojos ambarinos del joven que se encontraba a su lado, permitiendo que caminara. Poco a poco, fueron avanzando por el oscuro bosque únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna y la lámpara del menor.

-La segunda- Prosiguió, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- es que no quiero enfurecer a los dioses por abandonar a uno de sus "compañeros"… Y tercero, me daba tanta pena dejar a un ser tan patético y torpe como tú a su suerte que no pude. Sólo es por eso, porque das pena ajena.

-Me alegra ser tan patético si por lo menos puedo permanecer a tu lado.

El italiano se sonrojó levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Poca gente en toda su vida le había dicho algo como aquello.

-A partir de ahora yo seré tu dios. Me venerarás y respetarás siempre. Quiero ofrendas y tratos que me agraden. Si pido un sacrificio, tendré un sacrificio.

-Por supuesto, Lovino.

-Todopoderoso Lovino- Corrigió.

La deidad rio levemente por primera vez.

-Por supuesto, todopoderoso Lovino.

¿Quién imaginaría que el ser que había arrebatado al ítalo el deseo de proseguir viviendo le volvería a dar una razón para seguir en pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Qué os ha parecido? Quizás algo extraña, mas la idea me gustó y quise escribirla. Espero que no haya sido demasiado confusa... Una amiga la leyó y me dijo que estaba mal de la cabeza, aunque en el buen sentido.


End file.
